


“The world would be far less interesting without the pain.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: The world brought them together and fall in love, but Aiba and Sho were first and foremost rivals.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“The world would be far less interesting without the pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And... Here we are again with my yearly historical drabble hahaha. I really enjoy that setting, hope you do too!!

"The moon is very beautiful tonight," said Sakurai, staring at the night sky.

Aiba, who had just finished putting on his _kimono_ , went to hug the other samurai from behind. Resting his head on Sho's shoulder, he hummed in reply.

"It could only be my impression, but the moon shines even brighter whenever I'm with you," the man remarked.

"I think so too."

Their encounters could happen only at night, so the moon always shined above the two samurais.

No matter how many times he would look at the moon whenever he was alone, to Aiba, it was _that_ beautiful only when he was with his lover; it really seemed that it would brighten up only they were together. This meant that tonight could be the last time in which the moon shined so brightly.

He stiffened at that sudden thought and retrieved from the other one, who turned towards him.

"Is something wrong?"

Masaki averted his gaze, which landed on the unmade _futon_ , their secret love nest for the past year. He didn't want to think that this was their last encounter, he didn't want to _believe_ that today was their last night. They still had so much to experience together, so much to say and do. Their love story had just begun.

"Hey," Sho's soft voice woke him up from his thoughts. The samurai had approached him and was now cupping his face with his hands, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I…" he murmured, "I don't want this to end."

Sakurai, knowing perfectly what that sentence implied, broke the touch and took some steps backward.

"We are samurais. Having pledged loyalty to our respective lords, we must fight."

"I know, but I don't want to fight against you. I love you, how could I possibly do that?" Aiba asked, his tone more and more desperate.

"We are enemies," affirmed the other man, keeping a serious tone.

"Before that, we are lovers," he retorted.

"We fell in love when we were already fighting against each other, so your statement is incorrect. First, we are enemies, then lovers."

Aiba shook his head and turned his back on Sakurai. He couldn't be like him. As much as he wanted to keep his integrity as samurai, he loved Sho too much to stand on the battlefield and take up arms. However, he knew that he had to do it, even because his lover was too law-abiding to think about escaping together.

Suddenly, he felt a warm touch on his back, before two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Masaki… I love you too, you know that," the samurai whispered, "But we have orders to follow. If someone finds out, they will kill us, and you know that too. I prefer to have you safe somewhere instead of dead because of our love."

Turning around, Aiba let himself go when he saw how his lover was crying silently. They cried on each other's shoulders while holding on to each other desperately.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we just fell in love. Why does it have to be this painful?" Aiba whined.

“The world would be far less interesting without the pain," his lover replied, chuckling a bit in-between his sobs. Then, he took Aiba's face in his hands so he could stare at his eyes, "Promise me that if we end up in front of each other, you will fight me."

"I can't promise you that," Aiba confessed, "I don't think I can raise my sword against yours… I apologize."

Sakurai caressed his cheek, "Masaki, please, I beg of you, treat me as your enemy tomorrow. I want you to fight. I want you to survive. Understood?"

Aiba swallowed down his endless sobs, before placing his hands on the samurai's neck. 

"Sho…" he whispered.

"Please…"

Masaki closed his eyes and, as much as it tore apart his heart, he nodded, “I promise."

His lover smiled and then leaned in for a desperate, sad, and excruciating kiss.


End file.
